


please excuse me (while i kiss the sky)

by winterbones



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbones/pseuds/winterbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'defying gravity' wasn't intended to be a post-coital ballad but the queen of the earth does what she wants</p>
<p> </p>
<p>written for <a href="http://hariboo.livejournal.com/325667.html#comments">porn ficathon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	please excuse me (while i kiss the sky)

Caine didn’t really have an apartment on earth, and Jupiter didn’t have a bedroom she didn’t share with her mother and her aunts so that had caused some problems initially. But being the Queen of Earth did have its perks, and one of them was having enough funds to buy an average size loft complete with a maid service so she never had to clean it.

“I’m pretty sure this counts as an abuse of power,” Stinger had drawled, smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, when Jupiter had asked him to procure the funds. “Using your authority to buy an apartment.”

“ _Loft_ ,” Jupiter said, and considered the matter settled.

Some nights she ended up there instead of back home. Her mom and her aunt were all twitter about the potential boyfriend in Jupiter’s life—was he handsome? Why, yes she thought so. Was he rich? He wasn’t (but he didn’t need to be since Jupiter was freaking royalty go figure) but he had a decent job. Was he good in bed (her aunt’s question)? She would describe the orgasms as out of this world—and didn’t ask too many questions so long as she sent a text and met up with them at their first house.

The only furniture in the loft was a big, California-sized king. She’d offered to get Caine a couch or a television but he’d gruffly replied that he didn’t really have a need for those things. Jupiter couldn’t really see him playing Call of Duty so she relented, but she kept the pantry stocked. The cookies were always the first to disappear.

Other than monthly rent she didn’t take any more funds from her substantial fortune—it was blood money, really. Kalique was apparently in charge of it at the moment, and Jupiter figured out of all her gene-kids or however that worked the daughter was the least shitty.

She’d clocked out sometime around eight, dumping herself on the mattress. It hadn’t even gotten a proper frame, just sat on the polished wood floor. Caine liked it close to the ground and tended to lay out splayed, limbs akimbo, if he was there before Jupiter, or curled tightly around her if they were together. And he never made the bed.

If Jupiter spent the night alone, she did so curled up in sheets that smelled like him. Caine was the space werewolf, but she was adapting, like being surrounded by his scent, masculine and heavy. According to Stinger she was started to smell like a wolf. Jupiter didn’t think it was a compliment but she was taking it as such.

Warm hands intruded on her sleep and Jupiter mumbled a sleepy protest, rolling to her side. The silky sheets—a thousand thread count _and_ Egyptian cotton; Jupiter felt like the Queen she was when she was in them—slid over her arms and down her sides like water. A warm body pressed against hers, making her hot even though she was only wearing a tank top and a board shorts, and she lifted an instinctive arm up and curled it around a bent neck. Familiar teeth nipped at the underside of her chin.

“Caine,” she mumbled, eyes still closed. Her hand slid over the corded muscles in his arms and down over his chest. Farther down. Her eyes fluttered. “You’re naked.”

“Your Majesty is very observant,” Caine growled against her throat. Jupiter wondered if he did it on purpose. His voice was always bedroom husky, but it seemed to dip one octave lower whenever he saying that. It made her toes curl and liquid heat pool between her thighs. “But today you’re wrong.”

“A queen is never wrong,” she said, turning her head to nuzzle the sheets. She was tired, but eager to wake up to see what he had gotten her this time.

Jupiter wasn’t in a hurry to book a trip off Earth but Caine was freelancing for the Aegis and had to leave the planet every so often for one reason or the other. She never minded. He always came back and he always brought her presents—a gemstone from a planet whose name she couldn’t pronounce whose faceted sides were warm like human skin, a tiny data cube that fit snugly in the palm of her hand that recorded her dreams.

The last time, he poured a string of smooth, white balls into her open palm. When the light had caught them they had refracted bouncing angles of rainbow slashes of light.

“Pearls?” she had said, rolling the strand between her fingers. They were lovely and made her heart stutter with love with her big wolf of a man, but it wasn’t his normal kind of gift. “We have those on Earth.”

“Not exactly,” Caine had answered. “If Your Majesty will spread her legs.” His demonstration of his gift had left her walking funny for the next two days.

_He is man who knows how to please woman_ , she’d heard her aunt muttered to her mom, who had clucked her tongue but hadn’t argued, _Jupiter should be smart. Marry him quick._

She hooked her leg around his and rubbed her toes against his calf. Her brows furrowed when she bumped up against the cool metal and leather down toward his ankles.

“Grav-boots?”

He mumbled a reply, hand slipping under her tank to tease the undersides of her breasts. Jupiter arched against him like a lazy cat enjoying a pet, nudging her hip against his.

“What’s with the grav-boots?”

He slid over her, big body barring her down into the mattresses, and his free hand slid under her and lifted her at the small of her back. He was… _very_ naked other than the boots. Jupiter’s breath caught as he rubbed himself against her, already semi-hard against her thigh.

“Ever fuck in the air?” he asked, knowing very well she hadn’t. “I hear it’s thrilling.”

Jupiter blinked her eyes wide. Caine’s face was perfectly solemn, as it usually was, almost impossible to read, but she didn’t think he was joking.

It wasn’t that she was afraid of heights, and even if she had been that phobia would been cured after the few days she’d spent being hurtled off every piece of space architecture ever designed, but she had a healthy respect for it. She knew not to mock it.

“Like a heart attack.”

“Hmm, you’ll like it.” He closed a hand over her breasts, rubbing and kneading roughly until a ragged sigh escaped her, legs shifting to cradle him against her hips.

She quirked an eyebrows.

“I promise.”

“Convince me, then,” she said.

Growling, he bent over her again and nibbled at her neck, dragging his thumb over her nipple until it peddled into a hard point. He palmed her hip with his other hand and circled around until he could edge her board shorts up, granting him access to the wet heat between her thighs. His fingers tickled a fire path upward.

“Caine.” Now it was Jupiter’s turn to growl, clamping her hands on his shoulders, nails digging into tough skin. It rippled beneath her grip.

His mouth kept moving down, licking and nipping, and his palm pushed her breasts out of her tank top. He closed his mouth over one and dipped a finger into her folds, the blunt, calloused digit making her shudder beneath him.

Jupiter swallowed raggedly, managing to tap his cheek with one finger. “You’re going to have go a bit farther south if you want to convince me to try out some high-flying sexcapades.”

She could feel him smiling around her breast. She bit down on a moan when his rough tongue stroked over her nipple before easing it out of his mouth with a wet sound. “I’m getting there,” he assured her, and pressed two fingers up inside her, making her gasp.

He did get there, and he _did_ convince her to give it the old college try. By the time dawn slipped dull blue over the loft they were panting on the balcony, Caine was kicking off his well-worn grav-boots, and she was humming the cords of _Defying Gravity_.

The humor was lost on Caine, but he smiled anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i tripped and fell in love with this series  
> 2\. and i am not sorry  
> 3\. god bless space  
> 4\. god bless space princesses  
> 5\. god bless sad space werewolves


End file.
